User talk:Tafonath
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Necronia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hello. What's your name online? I'm wondering how I edit a box, such as the ammunition box. I wanted to add that earth arrows drops from Geostones. Tell me how please. Nevermind, I found out how. Hello. It's Setheon here. We need to talk! So I can't always publish my pages so I need to logout in order to actually edit on this wikia. It works the first 1-2 edits then the save page button is not lit up and when I try to preview and publish nothing happens when I press the publish button. Please help me out, it should be a pain in the ass to help out the wikia and yes, it's more fun when you actually have your name on the wikia page. Goddamn it, so I tried to write this with my profile, apparently I'm not allowed to edit... Not even talk with people. My e-mail is jrastamo@gmail.com could you add me on Skype? And it's most pages, can you promote me somehow so I actually can work on this wikia? Hello! Why doesn't all pictures show up on Sattnyr Island creature page? Some creatures just display black slots, yet if you click on them the creature picture comes up. Still need a better way to contact you. This feels silly. :) Love letter, Setheon Setheon (talk) 10:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sick and tired, make me feel free, much like a bird. Hey! Setheon here again! So I apparently still don't have high enough rank to improve this Wikia properly. Just got this message: You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Setheon (talk) 23:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tafonath! Could you please give me access to update the main page of the wiki, and maybe even the theme? I feel like the grey one really doesn't fit, and the main page (index) is outdated with links and pictures. QuantumShape (talk) 12:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) QuantumShape Hi! You don't seem to be here too often, but if you by any chance swing by and see this it would be great if you could either give me admin rights, or contact me in some way about things needing changes. Off the top of my head Major Item section - Rage Weapons > Fist Weapons, Chaos Weapons > Daggers Minor Item section, when you go to above mentioned links - C/R Weapons > Fist Weapons, Assassin Weapons > Daggers You can contact me on skype - adam.johansson93 - or by mail, adam.j93@hotmail.com Zaniir (talk) 12:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Got some logos and background colors from Shiva, and we fixed a new theme for (most) things. I took care of all templates except some of the restriction/help messages, and most importantly the mini "item" template you see at the bottom of every item page. How do I change it? Zaniir (talk) 00:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Tafonath, I am a deity on Necronia (Feel free to message me on OpenTibia to verify) and the Necronia staff would like to keep the Necronia Wikia spoiler free but some users revert changes we make. We would like to have administrator access to ensure some information isn't posted on the wikia and to lock down some pages. We will try to avoid censoring the information on the site as much as possible and aim to only remove spoilers. Thanks for making such an awesome resource, Silence / Quincy SilencedKhaos (talk)